


Wonder

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Other, Sex for Reproduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Wonder

"Leaf, are you sure about this?"  
  
The hesitant question in her lover's husky voice, which would have seemed so commonplace with most, sent a thrill of awe and wonder down Leaf Dancer's spine. The mortal was so used to her Exalted lover being serene and assured, knowing exactly what she was doing. Now Mali was hiding under the blankets of Leaf's bed, only the shock of cerulean blue hair showing.  
  
"Of course, Sai." Leaf Dancer smiled, hooking her fingers under her skirt and pushing it down, letting the fabric flutter down to the floor in a pool of green linen to display finely-toned legs. She stepped across the wooden planks to the bed, sitting down before reaching out with a shaking tanned hand. "I have seen you like this before, dear."  
  
"I know." The mortal pulled the cloth away, smiling at the familiar circular scar on her lover's brow, the same gray eyes that she always saw, the same pale face made sharper, a nude chest not as beautifully soft as it was with small swells of breasts, wiry arms crossed over his waist, with gold bracers gleaming in the afternoon light. Leaf brushed her fingers across Mali's cheek, sighing softly as his gray eyes slid closed. "I also know you do not do men, Leaf."  
  
The Haltan leaned in, kissing Mali's mouth slowly as she swung a leg over the Solar's thighs, coaxing his lips to open gently to receive more of the kiss. Their love-making always started like this, a gentle touch of their mouths, and just as always, Mali smiled slightly. "Mali, I think I can manage, especially for a child out of you."  
  
"That's the problem." Mali sighed, frowning up at her. "You are just not as interested, you are doing this out of duty, Leaf, not-" He choked, his eyes widening as Leaf wrapped her fingers around his cock. "I think I'll just shut up."  
  
"Good." The mortal smiled, releasing her grip to remove a small vial from around her neck, full of a slick oil to make this easier on herself. Unsurprisingly, Mali did not seem at all surprised at its presence. What surprised both of them was the broken groan that erupted from the Night's throat as the liquid poured down his shaft, his hips thrusting hard enough to lift up the woman on his legs. "You are more sensitive today."  
  
"I am not..." He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Used to being male... Don't... don't stop, please." Leaf couldn't help smiling at the already lost expression on Mali's face, how his dick was already almost fully hard, pulsing. As much as she wasn't enjoying the physical part of this, her lover's moans made a small part of her wet. With her own deep breath, she raised her hips up and settled herself just above the wedge-shaped tip, keeping still for a moment.  
  
Then Mali's hands moved, grabbing her waist and pushed her down. Leaf gritted her teeth at the sudden pain, even with the oil helping its path, with the ecstatic whimper from her beloved's mouth, his fingers reflexively twitching. Then a pair of fingers parted the folds of her slit, finding the pink nub that they always found, and a familiar voice sighed.  
  
"Leaf, I... I don't know if I can last." He turned his head away, his cheeks dark as he laid there, throbbing inside of her heat. "I only... I'm only partly in and I feel like I'm going to go mad." The Solar's whole form was shuddering, his eyes shut.  
  
"Didn't one of your colleagues say something about you all having supernatural endurance?" Leaf drew breath and pushed herself down with a single push, gasping as his fingers twisted her clit. "I... I will do this, Mali." She smiled. "I will fuck you until I leak your seed out, so we can have a baby."  
  
The pain was easily ignored even if it felt like his cock was splitting her, as Leaf Dancer thought of a child with emerald hair and gray eyes smiling up at her, her lover pulling her down and suckling on a dark nipple with as much hunger as an infant, his fingers wringing out little waves of pleasure that seemed to make him react even more. The Exalt's hand became more frantic as he suckled, pushing upward as deep as he could. The only warning to his climax spattering within was a flare of heat at her collarbone, where his brow rested, a liquid heat pouring into her.  
  
Leaf sighed and shifted her weight, only for Mali to move with her, turning with her until her back was against the soft sheets as his gray eyes gleamed greedily. "I think I can keep going, may I?"  
  
The mortal sighed with a smile before shutting her eyes and thinking about the children they would have. It was a chore, but... with his fingers and mouth, she decided she would manage just fine.


End file.
